<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i dunno how to title this. by Menhera_Piers</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161678">i dunno how to title this.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers'>Menhera_Piers</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters: Sword &amp; Shield | Pokemon Sword &amp; Shield Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Institutions, Light Angst, Oneshot, Post-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:21:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26161678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menhera_Piers/pseuds/Menhera_Piers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olive | Oleana/Rose | Chairman Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i dunno how to title this.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was relatively quiet in the institution. All Oleana could hear was chattering from the other room muffled by the walls and her own footsteps.</p><p>She’d swapped out her normal prim-and-proper outfit for a sweater, some pants, and sneakers in hopes of not standing out, but unfortunately, it was that very move that made her feel even more out of place. She was getting stared at anyway because people recognized her, might as well have tried to look professional.</p><p>Oh, well.</p><p>Rose had been sent here 2 days ago after the prison gave him a psych evaluation and determined the actions that had landed him there were done while he was too unstable to think clearly and that he needed help, not punishment.</p><p>He needed help, yes, Oleana couldn’t argue with that, but she didn’t think that transferring him from one place with cells and strict rules and overbearing staff to another would help him much.</p><p>Not that she thought it would help anyone, but her focus was on her former boss.</p><p>“Are you Oleana?”</p><p>She stopped in her tracks. “Yes.”</p><p>The staff member directed her toward another room and opened the door.</p><p>Oleana walked in, closing the door behind her, and looked at Rose.</p><p>He sat in the corner of the room, knees pulled to his chest and head hanging. His outfit resembled hers, only his was plain white, the exact same thing all of the other patients wore.</p><p>It was…. strange to see him like this.</p><p>Such a contrast to the last time she saw him with his guard down, when they were going through old pictures together and talking about their plans for the future. That day, Rose had joked about them getting married, and Oleana had found out before coming here that if only Rose had waited a little longer for that plan of his (the one that she dared not name as she was still coming to terms with the fact it’d even happened), she’d have that engagement ring on her finger right now.</p><p>She wouldn’t admit it, but she damn near cried when she’d been told he was planning to propose.</p><p>C'est la vie.</p><p>“Rose?”</p><p>He didn’t acknowledge her presence.</p><p>He’d never liked being vulnerable, she knew that, but he’d always been willing to strike up a conversation with her, even on his worse days. Now he didn’t even look at her.</p><p>This was strange. She couldn’t quite place the name for what she was feeling, but she didn’t like it. It was wrong, it was unpleasant, it was…</p><p>“Rose?” she tried again with a bit more insistence to her tone.</p><p>“Get out.”</p><p>It<em> hurt.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>